


Snowman

by BadHidingSpot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHidingSpot/pseuds/BadHidingSpot
Summary: Scott and Isaac build a snow man.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steamcurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamcurious/gifts).



“Do you want to build a snowman?” Scott sang it in off key if not perfect harmony with the song from Frozen. Isaac scrunched his nose, unsure about stepping out into the cold. He’d have to bundle up and then he’d have to take it all off again in probably less than an hour. But Scott’s eyes, all bright and hopeful and full of winter wonder, talked him into nodding yes.  
Scott waited outside not wanting to get too warm in the heat of the house while Isaac pulled on layer after layer of clothing. He didn’t have winter clothes, not exactly. He just piled on one article after another. Two undershirts, one regular long sleeved shirt, one sweater, two flannel button downs, hat, gloves, and his scarf. If Isaac thought that Scott, standing in the cold for the fifteen minutes it took him to get ready, would be discouraged, Isaac was wrong. The cold hadn’t touched him, despite his glowing red nose and cheeks, and Scott was still beaming in excitement when Isaac came out of his house.  
“I’ve never built one before, first snowman ever!” Scott said, leading Isaac out to the large patch of yard for snowman building.  
“Me neither,” Isaac admitted picking the snow up and letting it fall in waves of dust out of his hand. It was cold. He knew it would be but it was just so cold. “The hundred year snow,” Isaac muttered.  
“We’re so lucky to be alive for it.” Scott began packing snow into a little ball on the ground and then rolling it. The snow was so thick that there was no green underneath where the ball had been; just more icy whiteness. Isaac, when the ball became very large very quickly, got behind Scott and helped him push and roll the ball until it was at a size that Scott approved of. Foolishly, Isaac stopped to take a rest, but Scott was already working on the middle portion of the snowman and Isaac felt obliged to assist in this as well. Isaac urged Scott to stop the work several times but Scott kept saying “no bigger” and “more” with childlike enthusiasm. When they got to the size Scott wanted it was then that the “Cheer Machine” realized that the middle was now just as big as the base. “Oh well,” he laughed, “we’ll have to make two. A snow couple.”  
Scott let Isaac take the lead on the two middle bits seeing as how he had, what Scott called “an artist’s eye for proportion”. Isaac hoped the cold hid his blush. They had to lift both of them together but they managed to get both middles up onto their bases with minimal snow lossed. The heads were the easiest part and they worked on these individually. Inevitably Scott’s came out a little too big but it stayed on top without falling over and was deemed “good enough”. They picked up for branches in varying sizes and stabbed them into the sides of their creations.  
They stepped back to admire their work but it made Isaac shuttered. “They look so creepy,” he whispered to Scott, as if the snowmen could hear them, have an opinion, and do something about the comment.  
“They don’t look right. You’re right.”  
“They need stuff don’t they? LIke clothes and stuff?”  
“My mom will be pissed if I ruin any of my new clothes. We just went to Macey’s.”  
“Do you have old clothes?”  
“I could run home and get some of my dad’s?” Scott offered.  
“You live so far,” Isaac didn’t mean for his tone to be so needy but they did have a great momentum going and it seemed a shame to stop to run to Scott’s house.  
“Do you have any spare clothes?” Isaac, instead of giving an embarrassing answer instead headed across the street. Scott followed a few paces behind him, curious. When Isaac reached Jackson’s window he jumped up, grabbing the sill and pulling himself up. He opened the window, unlocked always, and climbed in. The first thing he took was that dumb Hugo Boss suit that he threw down to Scott who was still smiling but this time mischievously. He was doing something he knew he shouldn’t be but it was too much fun to stop. Next Isaac picked up a few random clothes that he saw Jackson wearing often (knowing these must be favorites) and tossed those down as well. He jumped, not bothering to close the window and hoping snow would get inside, and landed next to Scott.  
“Great idea,” Scott giggled, and they ran together back to their icey creations.  
In the end, they looked like fat, angry, Jackons. Isaac had shown Scott how to fold and roll the leaves to look like eyebrows.  
“His clothes are going to get ruined,” Scott snickered.  
“He can afford it,” Isaac assured him. “Come inside?” It seemed an innocent enough question but Isaac’s heart was beating out of his chest.  
“Let’s go to my place,” Scott suggested. “You shouldn’t have to be here when Jackson turns up.” Isaac was a little disappointed to be walking through the cold so far but when Scott took his hand and led him away, he didn’t want the walk to end.


End file.
